ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Knight
Nick Knight OBE (born 1958) is a British fashion photographer, documentary photographer, and web publisher—as director of SHOWstudio.com. They began working together in the fall of 2009 and are still collaborating in 2011. Monster Ball (2009-2011) : Main article: The Monster Ball Tour After the cancellation of the Fame Kills Tour, Gaga needed to put together a new tour in a short amount of time. In order to do it, she called Nick Knight for help. : "I just called Nick. We were struggling to put the tour together so quickly and we wanted to do something very video driven and very interactive and I thought if I am going to do a video based show I need someone who can create videos and visuals who is really a genius. So I just called Nick and said “I’m in trouble. I need to phone God to help me get all this done in time. So naturally I called God, I called Nick Knight.” He started laughing. He just said, “oh thank you very much that’s very nice of you.” In that incredibly polite way he has. I said I wanted him to really push me, to go beyond my limits in terms of what I had done so far. In terms of marrying performance art, music and fashion and visuals. So naturally he wanted me to puke on myself and eat a bovine heart and do all sorts of other things." The SHOWstudio team along with the Haus of Gaga created together the interludes and backdrops that would be used on the Theater and Arena version of the tour. i-D #308 (Pre-Fall, 2010) *Shot on December 6, 2009 *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight *Makeup artist — Val Garland *Nails — Marian Newman *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Styling assistance — Anna Trevelyan *Body suit by Haus of Gaga, mask by Yoshiko Creation Paris, pants by Maison Martin Margiela Nick_Knight_ID-M_Cover.jpg Normal NickKnight-1.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_1.jpeg Nick_Knight_ID-M_10.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_2.png Nick Knight ID-M 3.jpg NK4.jpg NK3.jpg Behind the Scenes I-D.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_4.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_5.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_6.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_7.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_8.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_9.jpg 4163802919 ddd8eb02a4.jpg 4164562046 44da7a852a.jpg 4164561838 32d9102fe8.jpg 4164561710 c70e96fa4e.jpg 4163802789 1fe6d525fb.jpg 4163802719 804a66a406.jpg Vogue Hommes Japan Vol. 5 (2010) *Model — Jo Calderone *Shot — June 25, 2010 *Fashion Editor/Stylist — Nicola Formichetti *Hair Stylist — Sam McKnight *Makeup Artist — Val Garland *Prop Stylist — Andrea Cellerino *A Givenchy — Riccardo Tisci, Uniqlo, Gucci *C Emporio Armani *D Dior Homme JC_28929.jpg|A Cover JC_28129.jpg Jo Calderone 01.jpg Jo Calderone 05.jpg 21.jpg JC_281829.jpg Jo Calderone 02.jpg|B Jo Calderone 03.jpg Jo Calderone 04.jpg JC_281129.jpg JC_281229.jpg JC_281329.jpg Jo Calderone 12.jpg|C JC_28729.jpg Jo Calderone 06.jpg JC_281629.jpg JC_28529.jpg JC_28629.jpg JC_28429.jpg JC_281429.jpg|D JC_28329.jpg JC_28229.jpg Behind the Scenes JC-BehindTheScenes01.jpg JC-BehindTheScenes02.jpg BRIT Awards (February 16, 2010) Created the "Lady Gaga Statue" seen at the BRIT Awards GagaSculpture.jpg|BRIT Awards statue Vanity Fair #601 (2010) *Styling — Jessica Diehl *Additional styling — Nicola Formichetti *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair coloring — Jonathan Gale *Makeup — Val Garland *Nails — Deborah Lippmann *A Necklace by Fred Leighton *B Dress, corset and shoes by Armani Privé *C Dress by Alexander McQueen (custom), crown by Angels Fancy Dress *D Bodysuit by SOMARTA, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (Night Makers), rings by Fred Leighton (right hand), Sevan Bicakci (left hand, ring finger), and VBH (left hand, middle finger) *E Dress by Givenchy (Spring/Summer 2010 Haute Couture), crown by Angels Fancy Dress Vanity Fair 04.jpg|A Vanity Fair 06.jpg Vanity Fair 08.jpg Vanity Fair 09.jpg Vanity Fair 05.jpg GAGAVAN2.jpg GAGAVAN1.jpg|B Vanity Fair 10.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-Outtake-01.jpg Vanity Fair 07.jpg|C GAGAVAN6.jpg Vanity Fair 02.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-01.jpg|D GAGAVAN3.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg|E Behind the Scenes vanity fair 10.jpg the-fame-org-0115.jpg the-fame-org-0092.jpg vanity fair 13.jpg vanity fair 01.jpg vanity fair 09.jpg Gaga-vanity-fair.jpg vanity fair 11.jpg vanity fair 02.jpg vanity fair 03.jpg vanity fair 15.jpg vanity fair 14.jpg the-fame-org-0029.jpg vanity fair 04.jpg vanity fair 05.jpg vanity fair 06.jpg vanity fair 07.jpg vanity fair 08.jpg vanity fair 16.jpg vanity fair 12.jpg Born This Way :For SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix, see this page. For the music video shot by Nick Knight, see this page. *Shot — December 14 & 15 2010 *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Styling Assistance — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell, Tom Erebout, Sophie Ruthensteiner, Julia Dakin *Hair Stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair Assistance — Koji *Make-Up Artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Make-up Assistance — Laura Dominique *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters) *Horns — Millennium FX *Photographic Assistance — Zoe Hitchen, Laura Falconer, James Robotham, Roo Kendall *Digital Operator — Joe Colley *Camera Assistant — Nelson Oliver *Production — Gainsbury and Whiting *Producer — Dee Patel *Production Manager — Kat Davey *Runners — Alex Short, Becky Scott, Julia Monsell, Alexandra Granville *B Bra — Kiki de Montparnasse, Leather Shorts — Beyond Retro *C Vest — Haus of Gaga & Tom Tom *D Bodysuit — SOMARTA, ??? Glasses — ??? *E Leather Jacket — Haus of Gaga, Vintage Stone Washed Denim Shorts — Beyond Retro *F Mirror Hat & Dress — Daniela Karlinger, Sphere Revolver — Nasir Mazhar *G Molded Leather Dress & Alien Shoes — Mugler *H Top by — Agent Provocateur, Vintage Stone Washed Denim Jeans — Beyond Retro *I Bra & Underwear — Kiki de Montparnasse *J Slime Outfit — Bart Hess, Perspex Hat — Charlie le Mindu, Heels — Alexander McQueen NickKnight-BTW-5.jpg|B NickKnight-BTW-8.jpg NickKnight-Outtakes-BTW-1.jpg|Outtake Born This Way Cover Announcement.jpg|C NickKnight-AmenFashion.jpg|D NickKnight-BTW-23.jpg|E 384511 334992149849094 111191438895834 1490226 701281024 n.jpg|F 377115_212881468788485_168375439905755_424913_1727656078_n.jpg NickKnight-BTW-6.jpg|G From @gaga news twitter rare pic.PNG NickKnightBornThisWay001.jpg|H NickKnight-BTW-005.jpg Nick_Knight-AlbumCover-Clean.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg|I Born_This_Way2.jpg The-Edge-full.jpg NickKnight-BTW-4.jpg s640x480.jpg|J NickKnight-BTW-7.jpg|K NickKnight-20-BornThisWay.jpg NickKnight-22-BornThisWay.jpg USB-BTW 33.jpg M∙A∙C VIVA GLAM (2011 campaign) *Shot on October 26, 2010 *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Makeup — Val Garland *Hair — *Set designer — Mary Howard *Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu Viva Glam 2011.jpg IHeartRadio Music Festival (2011) Created the interlude to "Government Hooker". Reference *Nicola Fomrichetti's Blog: Nick Knight creates Lady Gaga statue for Lady Gaga's 2010 BRIT Awards performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: All Interludes for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Tour are directed by Nick Knight Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)